1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to siding panels and more particularly pertains to a new siding panel for providing a user with an easier method for installing wiring and cable on the exterior of a structure in a hidden manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of siding panels is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,113 describes a system for securing and finishing exterior siding panels such that wires or cables may be run through a gap between the snap-in trim piece. Another type of siding panel is U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,699 describing a wall panel with accessible interior channels for laying cables in. U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,890 describes an office panel that will accommodate wires and cables not requiring electrical conduit.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system with multiple sections that can be used in conjunction with each other to create a uniform and seamless appearance while hiding wiring on an exterior of a dwelling. 